Enter the Cat
by Vaerin7
Summary: A group of kids are found in the Forest of Death, revealed to be the future children of the Rookie 9.  Apparently, Naruto's very busy in the future.  He has to care for the children who seem to be there for a reason, but why do they hate Sasuke so much?


Enter the Cat

Uzumaki Naruto is a fairly energetic eighteen year old, his hair a shaggy blonde and his eyes an oceanic blue unlike any color ever seen. His body is lithe and feminine, fit for the kitsune bloodline he carries that's been passed on to him by his demon mother, Kyuubi. His best friend is Konoha's most sought after bachelor, but also the only person that's ever really related to him. Uchiha Sasuke has only gotten more beautiful throughout the years, his hair longer and his eyes a bit colder though a flame is flickering within the ice. He's the embodiment of lust and mystery, seeming to hide a secret that even he doesn't realize. The two have their fights, their rare occasions of friendly silence, and even a couple moments of intimate comfort. Now, however, the blonde wakes to a whole new situation… he went into heat and he's in _Sasuke's_ bed.

"Holy shit," Naruto remarks in quiet panic. "What am I gonna do? If I'm here when Sasuke wakes he's gonna be pissed."

"Am I?" Sasuke asks with a raised brow.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I didn't know I'd be affected by you when I went into heat… I usually go for demons."

"Don't worry about it, Naruto," Sasuke yawns. "Friends help each other out, right? Well… you were in pain and I was here, so I helped you out. We'll just never talk about it again."

"Sounds good to me," Naruto mumbles. "If the demons in Shadow find out I slept with a human, I'll be the laughing stock of _two_ villages… for a week, at least."

"Gee, thanks."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty certain you're the object of affection for a lot of _other_ demons," Naruto remarks.

"Surprisingly, that doesn't help."

"Well… I should get home while it's still dark," Naruto mumbles.

He goes to get up, but Sasuke pulls him back down.

"You're already here, just go to sleep," the Uchiha grumbles. "I was comfortable before you moved. If you leave now, I'll _never_ get back to sleep."

The two lie down to go back to sleep, Naruto curling up as close to Sasuke as the Uchiha heir will allow. As they sleep, they're blissfully unaware of the light that falls into the Forest of Death.

The next morning finds them getting ready for training, leaving Sasuke's complex and walking out to head to the bridge. Sakura meets them just outside Sasuke's complex, a strange look on her face at the sight of the two together.

"I told you they'd be together," Sai grins.

"How could you _possibly_ know that?" Sakura growls.

"Naruto told me he was going to train with Sasuke at his place, but they normally train until they both pass out. I figured if he was anywhere, he was with Sasuke."

"Whatever," she huffs. "Come on, guys, we're to report to the Hokage's tower immediately. She says something important has come up and she needs the former rookie nine and team seven to report to her."

"I wonder if it's a dangerous mission," Naruto muses.

"Who knows," Sasuke sighs. "She probably just needs something to alleviate her boredom."

They join their friends before their Hokage, waiting for her to begin talking. Beside her is a group of children, four of which are huddled together and scanning the faces for someone. Beside those four are six others, but they're too busy arguing amongst themselves.

"Everyone shut up!" Tsunade shouts. "Finally, a little silence. Okay, this is how it is and this is how it's going to be. These children are the offspring of the former rookie nine and team seven."

"What?" everyone gasps.

"I know, I know," Tsunade sighs. "As if the world could handle the originals without you idiots multiplying. Anyway, it seems they had a little mishap with a forbidden jutsu invented by one of their parents and they were all transported from the future during their Genin exams."

"Wait… They're only, like, seven years old!" Kiba shouts. "How the hell are they good enough to participate in the Genin exams?"

"Okay, so you guys reproducing wasn't a total loss," she shrugs. "The point is, if you guys decide not to be with their parents… these kids will vanish and never be born. Do you really want to be the cause of your own child's death?"

"So… who belongs to whom?" Shino sighs.

"I'm Sandra," a girl that looks like Sasuke with Sakura's eyes pipes up. "I'm ten years old and I'm Sakura's and Sasuke's daughter."

"Really?" Sakura squeals.

"No, I was just kidding," the girl grins. "I'm yours and Sai's."

"Wonderful," the pink haired kunoichi grumbles.

"The others are as follows," Tsunade states getting out a few papers. "Let's see here, okay…

Name: Inuzuka Lyra and Inuzuka Moth

Age: 10

Parents: Kiba and Hinata."

"Hinata's our mom, but we were just a favor for dad. She's with Neji in the future," a couple twins grin, one with a pup on their head.

"Seriously?" Kiba remarks. "So… who am I with?"

"Shino."

"… You're not just saying that, are you?" Kiba frowns.

"Nope," Lyra, the girl with a pup replies.

"Figures," Kiba mutters. "Moth must take after Shino."

He observes as he looks over the other girl dressed much like Shino, but with unveiled pale eyes like Hinata's.

"Well… that's a long story," she remarks in a drawl.

"Next we have our little geniuses," Tsunade smirks. "Let's see…

Name: Nara Mai and Nara Shai

Age: 10

Parents: Shikamaru and Temari."

"You've got to be kidding me," Shikamaru mutters. "What a drag."

"Lastly, we have our large family of four," Tsunade grins madly. "Oh you're gonna love this."

"So… are you Uchiha children?" Neji wonders.

"Actually, we're Hatake children," the eldest child smirks.

"I didn't know Kakashi-sensei had a kid," Sasuke remarks.

"Just one," the light haired pre-teen informs. "Though you don't know him yet."

"Hey! That's mine!" the young female with white-blonde hair shouts suddenly.

"Is not!" the dark haired female growls back.

"Is, too! Give it back!"

"Make me!"

"Don't make me beat you down!"

"You and what army?"

"I don't need one to take you out!"

"Then you better have good health insurance!"

Everyone watches them fight over a book stretched between them, circling one another as they bicker. The older kid sighs and reaches out to pull them apart, knocking the book stretched between them into the air and balancing it on his head gracefully.

"That's enough," he glares. "Don't _make_ me tell mother you've been misbehaving, you know she has enough on her plate already."

"… Sorry," they pout.

They're set back on the ground, the older kid looking around for the youngest of the four. At the five-year-old child's absence, he panics and looks around.

"Where's Zen?" he questions.

"Who cares, if it weren't for _him_ this never would've happened," the girl with white-blonde hair huffs.

"You shouldn't be so mean, he's our baby brother," the dark haired girl pouts.

"It's not like there isn't gonna be more," the other grumbles.

"Enough!" the oldest snaps. "If mother finds out something happened to Zen, she's gonna go _demonic_ on us… he's her favorite."

"Oh, right."

"I forgot."

They look at one another, and then out into the crowd.

"… Zen! Get your butt back here before we get in trouble!" they shout in unison.

Sasuke suddenly feels a tug on his shirt and he looks down, into endless icy black depths. The little dark haired child is staring up into his eyes, reaching up to be lifted from the ground.

"Oh, I don't think so," Sasuke remarks stepping away.

The little child looks on Sasuke as though his heart was just broken, his bottom lip quivering and tears spilling from his eyes. Finally, Naruto hits Sasuke over the head and lifts the boy off the ground.

"Don't listen to him, little cutie," Naruto says. "I'll take care of you, you don't need him."

"Whatever," Sasuke mutters. "I'm out of here, have fun, Dobe."

"… I'm sorry about that, Zen is a handful," the older boy states.

"Don't worry about it, I've always been good with kids," Naruto grins. "I think it's a trait I got from my mother. So, I'm guessing your parents aren't here… right?"

"Well… I guess not," the boy sighs. "I'm Ryo, by the way… Hatake Ryo. The twins are Rei and Ember, they're seven, and you already know the little guy."

"Mommy's carrying another at home," Ember states.

"We think it might be four this time," Rei sighs.

"… Oh. That's… great," Naruto smiles uncertainly.

"Mother loves children," Ryo informs. "She's not happy unless she's carrying."

"Sounds… painful. Anyway, you guys can crash at my place if you don't mind sharing a room… since that's pretty much all the room I have."

"Mommy, can we get onigiri on the way home?" Rei wonders.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Ember adds.

"I apologize. I'll get a job to repay you, I promise," Ryo sighs. "It's just… the twins have a healthy appetite."

"Boy, do I know about those," Naruto laughs.

"Mommy," Zen says happily.

"Mommy, huh?" Naruto frowns in thought.

"Once again, I apologize," Ryo blushes slightly. "It's the only word he knows… or, at least, the only one he bothers to use."

"I suppose that doesn't sound as bad as I should probably be taking it. Okay, mommy it is."

The group of five walks through the marketplace, laughing and joking while Naruto listens to them. He likes being a parent, but that's only natural as kitsune are extremely parental creatures. In his mother's long lifetime, she's born and raised over one thousand kitlings. Naruto knows he'll be having the same amount or more, just by looking down at the little one clinging to him in his arms. Zen has taken a huge liking to Naruto, growling at anyone that tries to take him away. He doesn't like people coming near his mommy and he's not afraid to show it, baring his teeth and glaring daggers. The twins remind Naruto of Sasuke and himself, always bickering over one thing or the other. Ryo is more laid back, though he's very disciplined, and he seems to be the peacemaker of the bunch. Thinking on it, Naruto can tell that he had to grow up too fast.

"So, Ryo, what are your parents like?" Naruto wonders.

"Mother is wonderful. She's beautiful and smart, always thinking of others and putting us before herself," he smiles. "I've never met anyone nicer than her."

"What about your father?"

His smile is dropped immediately, his face turning away from Naruto so he can't see into his icy eyes.

"He's… around," he mutters in finality.

"Well, at least he's around," Naruto points out trying to find a bright side. "Sasuke and I had to raise ourselves, but it seems to me you had to grow up rather fast as well… it's a shame, really, not being able to enjoy your youth."

"I grew up by choice," Ryo informs. "I knew my mother needed help and I knew no one was going to help her… so I did."

"Why didn't your dad help her?"

"… It's complicated."

Naruto drops the subject as they walk up to the shop they're looking for, getting the onigiri they need. Naruto looks through his wallet, frowning at the small amount of money he has and sighing before handing the money over to the cashier. They huff at him, frowning before bagging his things and throwing them at the blonde. Naruto simply smiles and thanks the rude villager, walking off and handing the bag to the twins.

"Mother, why do you allow them to treat you so badly?" Ryo questions.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ryo," Naruto grins.

"I think you do."

"Ryo, I think by now you would've learned that some things are better off left alone in the company of children," Naruto frowns.

"Of course, mother," Ryo nods quietly.

The younger male watches from beneath his shoulder long and shaggy white locks, his midnight orbs piercing Naruto's back in curiosity. For just that one moment in time, this seemingly harmless teen sounded just like his mother… a demon bred for perfection and power. He shakes his head at the thought, knowing it to be too early for his mother to be so proper and intelligent.

"Here we are, guys," Naruto grins. "It's not much, but its home."

Zen laughs and tugs on Naruto's hair, but the blonde simply smiles and ruffles the little brunette's spiky hair. Come to think of it, now that he looks them over, all four children have spiky hair… two with midnight locks. He ponders this until he notes that Ryo has already made a sweep of the apartment, cabinets and everything, as though he were on an Anbu mission.

"Ryo, this is a safe place," Naruto laughs. "You're acting like an Anbu on an S-ranked mission."

"Hn… that is my status," he remarks.

"So… How's everything looking?" Naruto feigns serious. "Ship shape? Clean to perfection? In order?"

"… Empty," Ryo states. "Your food supply is lacking and your ideals on security are lax. All in all, I think I'm going to have to buy some new locks for your window and door."

"Please," Naruto states uncaringly. "If they really want in bad enough to bother, locks won't stop them. That's why I don't bother with them… save's money on replacing them. Instead, I have a watch dog."

"Really?" Ember asks.

"You have a puppy?" Rei gasps.

"Yeah, it's sort of… a mental watch dog. I automatically wake up at the slightest noise."

Ryo looks over to the wallet sitting on the table nearby, slyly snatching it off the table and pocketing it without Naruto's notice. As the blonde plays with the children happily, he shakes his head and walks to the door.

"I'm going out, mother," he says quietly. "I'll be back before dinner."

"… Where are you going?" Naruto questions.

"For a walk around the village… maybe outside the village for a bit," Ryo admits. "Don't worry, I'm the best in the village at home… more than enough for even Nana Kyuubi."

"Oh, well then… have a good time and stay out of trouble."

"I will, mother. Girls, watch mother while I'm gone."

"We will!"

"So… I really am your mother in the future," Naruto muses. "I guess that's kind of cool. I hope my mate is nice."

The day passes slowly, finding all the new parents of Konoha wondering what to do next. Shikamaru sits with Mai and Shai, playing Go and waiting for Temari to arrive. Lyra and her pup, Tremor, are playing with Kiba and Akamaru. Moth learns a thing or two from Shino, who takes pride in his daughter being a fast learner. Sakura and Sai train Sandra, though the girl seems to be trained equally between the powerhouse medic and the grinning artist. And Naruto sleeps soundly with his three children, still awaiting Ryo to get home. Sasuke is just walking through the village to find something to do when he sees Ryo walking through the front gates with too many bags for him to carry, so he decides to help out. Ryo almost drops a couple bags, glad that someone caught them before the eggs were scrambled on the ground.

"Thanks," he sighs looking up at Sasuke. "Oh… It's you."

Sasuke notes that his tone is full of bitterness and concealed anger, though he doesn't know why. He reaches to take a couple more bags from the pre-teen, confused when he pulls away.

"Forget it, I don't need your help," Ryo snaps. "Just give me back those bags and go away."

"What did I ever do to you?" Sasuke frowns.

"… Don't worry about it," Ryo growls. "It's yet to be written."

"So, how's Naruto getting along with you kids?"

"Stay away from him," Ryo snaps. "He doesn't need you around to ruin his life anymore than you already have."

"… Okay. You're gonna have to pretend that I don't know the future when you talk to me… because I don't," Sasuke says offhandedly and with thick sarcasm.

"Just stay away from him."

"Naruto is my best friend; I'm always going to be there for him. Whether you like that or not isn't my problem," the young Uchiha frowns. "Now shut up and let me help you. Ever since you guys showed up, I haven't been able to spend time with Naruto and I'm bored."

"… You like spending time with him?" Ryo wonders as Sasuke takes a few more bags.

"Of course I do," Sasuke mutters. "He's all I have… except for the occasional boring day."

"Then… why do you two hate each other so much later in life?" Ryo asks.

"That's ridiculous," Sasuke scoffs. "Naruto can't hold a grudge to save his life and I could never stay mad at that dobe. Trust me, it's been tested."

"Something happened," Ryo sighs. "Mother always tells me to mind my own business and Father always says I'm too young to understand, but I know something happened."

"Look, why don't you let _me_ worry about all this?" Sasuke smirks. "After all, it hasn't been written yet… right?"

"Personally, I think I like you better now than later," Ryo remarks quietly. "You're an arrogant prick in the future… more so than now. I'm surprised your lover can even _stand_ you… I know your kids can't."

"I have kids? How many?" Sasuke wonders.

"A lot… around four or five with four on the way," Ryo informs. "The oldest is in Anbu… has been since he was eight."

"Unbelievable," Sasuke grins. "But, wait… you said they don't like me? Why? What did I do?"

"I can't tell you everything, or it might not come to pass… or it might get worse."

"I hope I don't treat them like Nori treated me," Sasuke states a bit worriedly. "I _swore_ I would _never_ do that."

"I don't know who this Nori guy is, but… perhaps… you can tell me the story later?" Ryo asks hopefully.

"… No," Sasuke frowns. "I don't talk about it."

"I didn't think so," Ryo sighs. "Sorry I bothered you, but I'm home now and…"

"Ryo!" Ember screams out the window. "Ryo! Hurry, its mother!"

"What? What's wrong?" the pre-teen shouts up.

"Mother just passed out!" Rei informs pushing Ember's head down to look over it. "He was just playing with Zen and all of a sudden he toppled over!"

"Oh no Naruto," Sasuke whispers frantically before leaping to the open window.

Ryo follows the Uchiha, both with their bags in tow. Naruto is lying on the floor with Zen curled up against his side, his face pale and his breathing heavy. Sasuke reaches Naruto before Ryo can, moving the blonde's head to his lap and fanning his heated face before barking out orders. Ryo is amazed at how well collected Sasuke is during such a thing, as he's never been able to see him work in the future.

"Ryo, get Zen out of the way," he states. "Ember, I need a cold bath drawn just in case and a wet rag. Rei, call out to Kiba and tell him to get Tsunade. He should be just outside."

"Right," the two nod.

Ryo lifts Zen away from Naruto, wondering what the problem could be. Sasuke runs his fingers through the blonde's feathery soft hair, talking to him quietly and trying to coax him awake. Ember returns with the cold rag, telling him the bath is going, and Sasuke places the rag on his best friend's forehead.

"Please, dobe, wake up," Sasuke remarks.

"Mm, Sasuke-teme? What are you doing in my apartment?"

"I was in the neighborhood," Sasuke smirks.

"I told you to stop dropping in like this, people might start talking," the blonde jokes weakly.

"Let them talk," Sasuke smirks. "As long as you're feeling okay, I'll ignore them."

"Teme," Naruto chuckles. "Help me up."

*I don't understand, * Ryo frowns internally. *They seem so happy now… what happened? *

Zen tugs on his pant leg, waiting for Ryo to look at him. He touches the potted plant beside him, the soil rising and twisting around to form a picture. Zen isn't really big on talking, as he's ninety percent mute, so he talks through pictures made from the elements. This one in particular forms a cradle and then a cat, finishing on a heart that's pulled in two opposing directions.

"You know something, don't you?" Ryo muses quietly. "This was no accident, our coming here. You want to fix something that happened."

Zen nods, turning to watch Sasuke and Naruto joke around a little more. The twins stand on the opposite side of the room, curious as to the boys' behavior. They give one another mischievous glances, letting their minds link with ease.

*Zen knows something, * Rei points out.

*He's planning something, * Ember smirks.

*We should help, * Rei replies.

*We should, * Ember grins menacingly.

Everyone's blood runs cold at the sound of identical chuckles laced with mischievous intent, their heads turning to look at two seemingly innocent twins. Naruto, knowing himself and his mother, is not fooled by the look and gives the girls a warning growl.

"I will have none of your shenanigans while you're here," Naruto states pointedly. "Is that understood?"

"… Yes, Mother," the twins pout in unison.

"It never changes," Ryo chuckles. "Mother knows you so well."

"So… You really are their mother?" Sasuke questions.

"I guess so," Naruto smirks.

"That's… weird."

"Well, I always knew my mother passed on a few extra traits when she had me, but I guess I never thought being able to reproduce was one of them."

"Zen can, too," Rei points out.

"And we think Ryo can as well, but he denies it," Ember says with disinterest.

"I can _not_, I took after father, not mother," Ryo grumbles distastefully.

"What's wrong with taking after your father?" Sasuke wonders.

"… I despise him," the snowy haired pre-teen growls.

"So!" Naruto interrupts cheerfully. "How about we all go out to dinner?"

"What?" Sasuke frowns.

"Well… I'm hungry and I'll bet these two are as well," the blonde grins toward the nodding girls. "Besides, Teme, I seem to recall you owing me a favor."

"For what?"

"Yeah, you're right," Naruto sighs. "I guess I didn't _have_ to pretend to be you and take out Temari when, _technically_ under the Hokage's orders, _you_ were supposed to. I guess I'll just have to tell Tsunade-hag that you had a stand in. After all… who's she gonna believe, me or the guy that's had me perform similar tasks in the past?"

The girls giggle maniacally behind Naruto as his foxy grin of mischief spreads, Sasuke rubbing his temples in aggravation before sighing in reluctance.

"Fine, hurry up."

Sasuke turns and almost trips over the little raven haired child behind him, frowning when said child raises his hands to be picked up again. Ryo watches carefully, angry when Sasuke goes to deny Zen affection, but stops suddenly when Naruto steps up next to him.

"Temari," he reminds in a sing-song tone.

"Stupid dobe," Sasuke growls angrily before lifting Zen off the ground.

Little Zen's innocent orbs widen all the more, his face full of so much pure joy that Sasuke thinks he might wet himself from some sort of short circuit. He grimaces at the thought, thinking twice about holding him. Suddenly, the boy's fingers are wrapped in his shirt and he's cuddled so close Sasuke could mistake him for a second skin.

"Awe, he likes you," Naruto chuckles.

"What's wrong with him?" the Uchiha heir utters forthright. "I mean, he looked like he was gonna piss himself when I picked him up."

"Sasuke! Watch your language in front of Zen!" Naruto growls.

"Whatever."

"Zen… doesn't get any attention from our father," Ryo grumbles before walking off.

"Father doesn't like Zen," Ember states.

"He refuses to believe he's his," Rei adds.

"Why?"

"We don't know," the two state together. "But at least _we_ get a little attention from him."

"At least your mother loves him," Naruto smiles.

"Yes… but Zen's always wanted Father to love him, too," Rei sighs. "I don't understand why things are the way they are… Zen is the most powerful of us, after all."

"Father just won't admit he's his though," Ember shrugs. "I think he's just stupid."

"Ember, don't say that!" Rei snaps. "Father is a _genius_!"

"_Was_ a genius. Mother probably hit him over the head too many times; it kills brain cells you know."

The two follow Ryo out as they argue, Naruto shrugging before following as well. Sasuke looks down to Zen, who looks as though he'll never let go of him for fear he'll die, and sighs.

"In the words of Shikamaru… what a drag."

The clan of Hatake, or at least that's what the villagers have come to call them, enter the barbeque restaurant and take a seat. Naruto can feel the glares directed at him, but Ryo notes that his smile never falters. He's outraged, angered by the fact that one who loves this village so much is cast aside like trash. His mother never speaks of her past, but he's not one of the best for nothing… he's learned. His father, on the other hand, is much harder to learn and therefore vexes him. If only his father would talk to him more, perhaps he wouldn't hate him so.

"You look down, Ryo, what's wrong?" Sasuke's voice suddenly rings in his mind.

"Uh… I just… was thinking," he stammers.

"Well… what about?"

"I just thought perhaps, my relationship with my father wouldn't be so bad if he would talk to me… that's all," Ryo shrugs sadly.

"Maybe you'll get a chance to talk to him now," Naruto grins. "Then I'll know who my mate is going to be and I'll…"

Naruto's face has gone pale and his smile is finally dropped, startling Sasuke and Ryo. He bolts from his chair, knocking it backward and running to the restroom. The girls watch a moment, and then lift their barbeque to start digging in… yet stop halfway to their open mouths to look at Ryo's and Sasuke's glare.

"What?" they question in unison.

"You two can wait until Naruto comes back," Sasuke states.

All of them stare in shock, noting how parental Sasuke sounded and how Zen is still cuddled up in his arms. The little raven refused to let go of the little attention he could grasp from Sasuke, burrowing his head in the Uchiha's shirt and crying soundlessly until Sasuke eventually gave in. It isn't fifteen minutes later that a pale Naruto returns and looks upon Sasuke warily.

"I… have to go see Tsunade-hag," he says quietly. "Could you please take these guys to your home and watch them? I'll pick them up as soon as possible… I swear. I'm just not feeling very well."

"Fine, Dobe, but now _you_ owe _me_ one."

"Think of it as practice for your future family."

"I'm thrilled already," Sasuke grumbles. "Okay, girls, go ahead and…"

They're already mowing down, leaving Sasuke to stare in stunned silence as he watches them eat like Naruto at a ramen stand. He's only shaken from his stupor upon hearing Ryo's voice.

"I have to wake early tomorrow morning, so don't be alarmed if I'm not up when you get up," Ryo mutters sullenly. "I found a job while out buying groceries so I can help out mother."

"Whatever."

"I just wanted you to tell mother where I'll be," Ryo growls. "I know how panicked she can get."

"First of all, Naruto is a he," Sasuke snaps. "Second of all, he is no one's mother yet. Third of all, I think I know him a little better than you do."

"You don't know anything about my mother!" Ryo yells.

"I know you have his temper," Sasuke remarks coolly. "Now, sit down and eat quietly… your as embarrassing as Naruto."

"Good. I hope you can't sleep at night from the lingering nightmares of being embarrassed," Ryo states spitefully.

"Ryo, he isn't father you know," Rei mumbles.

"He's got a point, though, you are kind of embarrassing at times," Ember points out.

Ryo growls deep in his chest, waking Zen and scaring him bad enough to make him cry. Sasuke glares at him momentarily, returning to Zen after a bit to hush his soundless tears. Ryo moves to take the little boy from Sasuke; however he's surprised when Sasuke quietly and calmly glares daggers at him.

"If you rip him from my arms as I'm certain you were about to do, I will make sure you relive the most horrifying thing I can possible pull up from my own life… And those memories I wouldn't wish upon anyone."

Ryo is quite startled at this, moving away slowly and settling back in his chair to sit quietly. After a moment, Sasuke's killing intent settles and Zen is asleep again in the young Uchiha's arms.

"What do you care about us, anyway?" Ryo frowns childishly. "I'm perfectly capable of watching over my siblings, we don't have to go with you."

"I promised Naruto I would watch you, so deal with it," Sasuke states. "I don't care if you like me, hell I don't care if you hate my guts… but Naruto trusts me and I don't want to hurt him."

"You do enough of that in the future, he doesn't need you."

"Ryo!" the girls gasp choking on their food.

Sasuke leans over, nestling Zen in the crook on his arm and slapping the girls on their backs to dislodge the food in their throats. They cough a moment, gathering themselves before glaring at their older brother.

"Mother would kill you if she heard you say such a thing," Ember says.

"You're lucky Zen can't talk or he'd tattle on you," Rei huffs.

"What about you two?" Sasuke questions rather curiously. "Would you tell your mother, or do you think he's right?"

They both fidget, looking anywhere but at Sasuke.

"Okay, I get it! But what's so horrid that I should never see my best friend again? I mean, come on! I tried to kill him on more than one occasion and no one banned me from seeing him then," he argues.

"This is much worse than death," Ryo murmurs.

He leaves it at that, so Sasuke pays for their food and the children follow him out of the restaurant and to the Uchiha complex. He can see the stunned looks on their faces as they walk through the complex, all of them with questioning gazes.

"I've never seen this place before," Ryo remarks. "At least, not that I remember. Is this where you live?"

"Yes."

"Where is everybody?" Rei inquires.

"Yeah, it's like a ghost town around here," Ember shivers.

Zen looks up and waves, drawing everyone's attention to the building across from them.

"There's no one over there," Sasuke sighs.

"Actually, Zen inherited our father's ability to work with the dead," Ryo remarks with a shrug. "He probably sees a phantom or something of the like."

"There's no such thing."

"There must have been a lot of deaths here," Rei states watching Zen waving to every building they pass.

"There was," Ember frowns. "I feel the past pulsing through the ground… there was a massacre in these walls."

"That's enough!" Sasuke snaps with spinning Sharingan eyes. "I don't talk about it and I don't want to hear another word about it from you."

"Why wasn't this place here in the future?" Ryo changes the subject.

"I was thinking about tearing it down," Sasuke mumbles.

"You shouldn't," Ryo smirks. "All it needs is a little paint and maybe a few renovations and it'll be as good as new. Trust me, with the way your clan is multiplying you'll need the space."

"Hn… maybe."

"If it helps, you go through five houses in a year," Rei points out.

"Maybe I _will_ keep this place."

Sasuke gets the kids ready for bed, standing outside the bathroom door so Zen can bathe while watching his back, and tucks them all in… all but Ryo. Ryo is lying on the roof when he goes to check on him, so he tucks a sleeping Zen into his own bed and swings up gracefully to sit with Ryo.

"You don't have to come up here to make sure I'm alright," Ryo snaps.

"You know, I'm getting this very distinct feeling that you hold me somewhere up there with your father… Why is that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a stubborn fool!"

"Is this about Naruto again, because I'm really getting tired of hearing that I can't be friends with Naruto."

"Forget it, you wouldn't understand," Ryo says.

"… So, what are you doing out here?" Sasuke states to change the subject.

"… When I was just a little boy, my mother would carry me onto our roof and she would watch the stars with me. She said that you should only watch them with someone special to you, because it shows the stars just how special you think they are. She loved the stars so much. She said they reminded her of my father, she said he was cloaked in darkness and could outshine anyone in her eyes… but if handled the wrong way, he could super nova in an instant. I always thought she loved my father… but their hate for one another could freeze the fires of hell."

"So… why did she keep going back to him?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

"She can't get away from him," Ryo sighs. "He won't let her. As a demon, she is the submissive and can only be released from a mating mark if her dominant wishes it. He doesn't wish to let someone so powerful get away. I mean, look at the offspring she's given him."

"That is true," Sasuke muses. "You and your siblings are quite impressive, I have to admit. If you were my kids, I'd be damn proud."

"… Sure you would."

"No really," Sasuke assures. "I've felt such power coming off of Zen alone, it's amazing. You can really tell he's Naruto's kid."

"Um… if _you_ were Naruto's mate… what do you think would be enough to tear you apart?" Ryo questions suddenly and a bit hesitantly.

"If _I_ was? Wow, that's a good question," Sasuke muses. "I don't know, maybe… if he made me feel cornered. I hate that feeling and he knows better than to press me when I feel that."

"By press do you mean… argue with you?"

"Pretty much."

"… What would make you feel cornered?"

"Why all the questions?" Sasuke smirks. "Come on, it's past your bedtime. You have to get up early tomorrow, remember?"

The morning wakes Ryo just as the sun touches the horizon, but Sasuke is already downstairs making breakfast. The Uchiha seems irritated, but also very worried. Ryo is surprised that he's up so early, but he doesn't say anything.

"Have a seat," Sasuke says putting a plate on the table.

"You didn't have to…"

"Nonsense, eat up."

Ryo nods and begins to eat his breakfast, watching Sasuke sit across from him with a cup of tea.

"So… where are you off to? Did you get a good job? What will you be doing?" Sasuke inquires. "I'm only asking, because I know exactly what will be leaving Naruto's mouth."

"Oh… Well, I'll be in the next village doing errands. It's a rather good job and I'll be making enough to keep food in mother's cabinets."

"Ryo, you're too young to be worrying about that," Sasuke frowns. "Naruto has managed to care for himself all his life without help, I'm positive he's able to adjust his life to care for children as well."

"There you go again, thinking you know everything," Ryo frowns quietly. "Just leave me be and remember… you're barely in mother's life in the future, but I'm in it everyday."

With that he stands and walks out, leaving Sasuke a little downtrodden. He sighs and starts cleaning up, hearing the girls stirring and starting to fix their breakfast once he's done cleaning up after Ryo. Ember and Rei bounce into the kitchen, stopping in surprise when Sasuke sets their breakfast down as well. Zen's cries from his bedroom have him hurrying out of the kitchen, but he stops long enough to pat the girls on their heads.

"Eat your breakfast," he mutters.

Ember and Rei sit down to eat, confusion setting in as they look at the food before them. They've never seen anyone cook something so delicious looking unless they were a female, plus their father never cooked for them. Sasuke walks back in with Zen clinging to him, seeming to be settling rather easily into this parental role.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asks.

"Uh… yeah, but…"

"We've never known a guy that can cook," Ember finishes.

"Really? Didn't your father ever cook for you?"

"We don't really spend a lot of time with Father," Rei remarks. "Besides, he has people to do stuff for him."

"Yeah?"

"He's a _very_ important demon… we think the success went to his head," Ember scoffs. "Mother says so everyday… She _really_ doesn't like him."

"She always says there is no other for her though," Rei sighs. "She says that everyone has an opposite and he's hers."

"That is true," Sasuke nods setting Zen down on his lap so he can eat. "They say that your polar opposite is _actually_ your soul mate, the one person you can't help but be pulled to no matter what. You can't exist without them."

The girls are quiet, going back to their breakfast, and a knock on Sasuke's door draws him away again. This time, Zen is carried on his hip as he goes to answer the door. He opens the door to Kakashi, the silver haired Jounin back from his mission and checking up on current events. One look at the child in Sasuke's arms and his eye goes wide before he rubs his chin in confusion.

"I didn't think I was gone _that_ long," he mutters.

"He's not mine, he was with a bunch that came from the future," Sasuke sighs. "He's the youngest of four, they say they're Hatake children."

"… Hatake?"

"That's right," Sasuke nods with a smirk. "So I guess that would make them… your problem."

Kakashi is stunned as Zen is plopped in his arms, the little raven haired boy staring at him innocently. Suddenly, a fight breaks out inside. The two hurry to find the twins fighting over one of Sasuke's books, tugging in opposite directions and yelling angrily.

"Let go, I had it first!" Rei shouts.

"Did not, I did!" Ember snaps.

"Don't make me hurt you!"

"You couldn't beat your way out of a wet paper sack!"

"Says you!"

"Says experience!"

Sasuke sighs and grabs up the girls, catching the book with his foot before it hits the floor and kicking it gently into the air so it sits atop his head.

"I will not have bickering in my house," Sasuke frowns. "You two will act civil or you will be punished, understand?"

Their faces pale and they nod quickly, cowering under Sasuke's glare. He stops glaring a moment, wondering why they would react in such a way. He let's them go and they run over to Kakashi, standing with him between them and Sasuke. Kakashi can sense their fear and Sasuke's confusion, so he tries to change the subject.

"So, where's the fourth?"

"He found a job in the neighboring village and had to go there this morning," Sasuke sighs.

"Really… I wonder why."

"He said he wants to help Naruto while he's here. Apparently, Naruto is their future mother."

"About Naruto," Kakashi muses. "I just checked up on him today before I came here… he needs you to take over watching the kids."

"What?" Sasuke asks lowly.

"Well, I suppose it's because he's been hospitalized for reasons yet unknown. Tsunade had to sedate him because he kept trying to break out of the hospital to get back to the kids," Kakashi laughs cheerfully.

"So… I'm stuck with them?"

"Pretty much."

"But… the oldest one hates me! He can't even stand to look at me, let alone stay in the same house as me! He slept on the roof last night because I was inside," Sasuke frowns.

"Sounds like a stubborn kid," Kakashi smirks.

"Damn right he's stubborn! I swear, he's Naruto through and through!"

"Actually, he took after father," Rei says quietly.

"He hates father with the passion of a thousand suns," Ember nods.

"But why!"

"Because, father treats mother like a breeding dog," the girls state nonchalantly. "He only stays with her long enough to get her pregnant, kicking her out of the room when he's through with her, and then leaves until she has the kid."

"But… why would he do something like that?"

"How should we know? All we know is that mother acts like she doesn't mind… but Ryo knows better… he can feel others emotions even if they can hide them perfectly. He inherited mother's talent to work with the living, but that's all he inherited from her."

"How about I take the kids today, Sasuke?" Kakashi wonders. "I can watch them for you, so you can get a bit of peace."

"Thanks Kakashi, I think I'll go see how Ryo's doing at his new job," Sasuke smirks. "Though I don't know why he would go all the way to Sand just to get a job."

"The neighboring village isn't Sand," Kakashi informs with a smile. "It's Shadow, the demon village."

"WHAT!"

Sasuke's gone in a flash, hurrying to make certain Ryo is safe. He dodges the aggressive demons that lunge after him, searching for the boy that would cause his death by Naruto's hands should something happen to him. Finally, he sees someone that looks like him… but they have snow leopard features in silvery white. His hand clasps their shoulder, the demon turning to reveal… Ryo.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Ryo asks a bit stunned. "Humans don't normally come here, they could be hurt terribly."

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" Sasuke snaps. "If anything happens to you Naruto will have my head! He's stuck in the hospital right now, so I'm in charge of you… your life is in my hands and I'm not about to let him down!"

"What happened? Why's mother in the hospital?"

"No one knows yet, but Tsunade had to sedate him because he kept trying to run back to you guys."

Before Ryo can say anything to that, Sasuke is pulled away from him. The anger displayed on the Uchiha's face makes it clear to Ryo what the demon behind him wants from him, but he's not certain he wants to help. He soon finds he doesn't have to, as Sasuke's aura flares dangerously and the demon moves away from the dark haired teen soaked in killer intent.

"Geez, no wonder he's so feared in the future," Ryo murmurs. "Even as a teen his power pulses through the air through its seal."

"Come on, Ryo, I'm taking you home," Sasuke snaps.

"Unlike everyone else, I'm not afraid of you," Ryo frowns. "I'm not leaving until my job is over with and I'm excused, so go home or wait."

"You are impossible! You're so much like Naruto...!"

"No! Unfortunately, I got that from my father as well!" Ryo snaps.

"What is your _problem_? Do you think you were the only person in the _world_ to hate your father?" Sasuke yells in outrage. "Do you think what your father did to you could be _half_ as bad as what I went through with my own? If you _knew_ what I had gone through, you'd be thanking _every_ god you could _think_ of for your father!"

"I highly doubt that," Ryo growls. "What you went through can hardly be as bad as growing up and watching my mother die a little more every day, feeling as her emotions dull down to the point that they're hardly there anymore! _My_ mother, who's smile could light up a sky. _My_ mother, who's energy could never be spent. _My_ mother, whose power frightens even the royal bloodline of snow leopards. She is nothing more than a walking corpse that bears children that have a little less of her to love with every litter… and it's my _father's_ entire fault."

"You hate him for what he's done to her… but what has he done to you?" Sasuke glares quietly. "Let _her_ hate him for what's been done to her, she's not above it and I'm certain she's exercised it before. I know Naruto, he may not be able to hold a grudge but he knows damn well how to hate."

"He… he… hasn't done anything to me," Ryo says quietly. "But mother could never hate him enough…"

"That's her decision," Sasuke frowns. "You can't imagine the hate that blonde is capable of unless you experience it for yourself… I have and it's not something you can use lightly. When Naruto gets consumed in hate, he destroys everything around him… friend and foe alike. He goes insane with bloodlust and he knows that, so I'm certain having so many children around him that he loves will cause him to keep control of his hate much more efficiently. Naruto hates enough, he just hates as much as he's capable."

"But… it's not fair."

"No… life isn't. I learned that a long time ago beneath my own father," Sasuke remarks sadly a bit haunted. "Hurry up and finish, I'll stay here until you get off work and then I'll take you home to see Naruto."

That afternoon, the two return to Konoha and meet the others at the hospital. Ryo finds that, now that he's learned this much about Sasuke he's interested in what his father did to him all those years ago. He also finds, although he tries to be civil with Sasuke, the more he learns about him the more closed off he gets… he can't even get through to the hidden emotions within his soul.

"Do you not have emotions?" Ryo wonders as they get something to drink before going to see Naruto with the others.

"Why?"

"I am capable of touching the emotions of all those around me… the emotions hidden within their souls… but I feel nothing from you."

"Hn… I don't believe in emotions, just instinct."

"What do you mean?"

"Your body needs only a few things to survive, you get them through instinct… food, shelter, water… below those instincts are more primal instincts, your animal instincts which can be mistaken for love. I don't believe in emotions because they've never done me any good, so I go by instinct alone and that keeps me content."

"Haven't you ever been happy before?"

"I thought I was… once."

"You are a very cryptic person," Ryo frowns. "You get worse with age, you know. Perhaps that's why your family hates you so much."

"What?"

"You're never happy, you always go for fear instead of affection, you push everyone away, and you abuse your wife," Ryo shrugs. "Your children fear you, your wife cries herself to sleep every night wishing she weren't with you, and you're cold and distant. I would think that would be the reason for it, you're ignorant to their emotions because you have none of your own."

"… Gee… Thanks for that," Sasuke states sarcastically. "I really needed to know that I'm the most hated person in the future."

"Hey, I call it as I feel it."

"So… what about my brother?" Sasuke questions.

"You have a brother?" Ryo asks. "Oh, you mean Itachi… He's dead."

"I knew it," Sasuke smirks triumphantly. "I knew I was going to kill that bastard."

"That must be another reason you're such an asshole in the future," Ryo grumbles.

"What is?"

"It has something to do with him, but I think you regret killing him," Ryo informs. "I mean, no one is allowed to bring up his name around you and that's the only time I ever really felt any emotion from you."

"Why would I regret killing that psycho, he…"

"He what?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

For a moment Ryo could swear he felt such a surge of bloodlust and anger from Sasuke that he wanted to pass out, growing wary of standing so close to him. They head back into the hospital room, watching as Zen sits on Naruto's chest and watches him diligently. Naruto groans and wakes, surprised to see so many faces before him. Zen grins and kisses his cheek, pouting a bit to show he missed him.

"I missed you, too, Zen," Naruto chuckles.

"Mommy, why can't you come home?" the twins whine. "Sasuke's being mean to us."

"He is, is he?"

"I didn't do anything to those pipsqueaks," Sasuke frowns.

"He said he was gonna punish us!" the girls accuse.

"They were trying to tear my house apart!"

"Hey, we've had fun tearing your house apart more than once," Naruto grins. "I remember that time… with the Rasengan… and the Chidori… and the month long recuperation. Ah… good times."

"What sort of drugs do they have you on, Dobe?" Sasuke questions.

"I don't know. They're some sort of pain killer and something to help with my condition."

"The brainless condition or a new one?"

"I don't know that either."

Zen's shadow lifts from the bed and twists into the same series of pictures as before… a cradle, a cat, and a heart pulled in two directions. Kakashi looks on in amazement, wondering what he's trying to tell them. That's when he notices that the older child is with Sasuke, their features very much alike.

"What did you say his name was again?" he wonders.

"Him? Oh, this is Ryo."

"Dragon… I wonder if..," Kakashi whispers. "Oh no… Naruto were you with anyone recently? Like… intimately?"

"Kakashi-sensei, you pervert! Not in front of the kids."

"Seriously, Naruto, were you?"

"I guess… I can't really remember."

"Who?"

"You mean all of them?"

"What do you mean all of them?" Sasuke frowns.

"Well… I am a kitsune and I do travel between here and Shadow," Naruto mumbles. "I might've had my share of partners."

"Dobe, you'd better spill! Who did you sleep with?" Sasuke snaps.

"Just a couple demons from Shadow," Naruto assures. "But that was at least three or four days ago, nothing to be worried about… okay, nothing to be _seriously_ worried about."

"Who were they?"

"I don't know, I was in heat," Naruto frowns. "Normally I sleep with Sasuke when I'm… in… heat… Oops, I wasn't supposed to say anything about that."

"Dobe, forget that," Sasuke states. "What type of demon were they, were they male of female?"

"The water demon was female, but the ice demon was male," Naruto nods. "Come to think of it, the ice demon was an albino panther… very rare those… the power gets all fucked up because of a birth defect or something on the mother's side."

"Naruto… were you with Sasuke as well?" Kakashi asks.

"… A couple days ago, why?"

"Little Zen seems to know a lot about what's going on," he explains. "His pictures are his way of talking. The cradle represents a child, the cat I'm thinking has something to do with the child, and the heart must be a hard decision. He's trying to tell us what's going on."

"Whatever," Sasuke shrugs. "Hey, I've got to go. I promised I'd help Sakura with Sai, apparently things aren't going all too well."

"You can't even help yourself when it comes to emotions, how are you gonna help her?" Ryo snaps.

"She's rather smart, all I have to do is pretend to listen and she talks it out herself."

Ryo frowns at Sasuke's careless attitude, catching Kakashi's attention immediately. Before he can say anything, Ryo speaks up out of harsh blindness.

"Did you ever happen to think that perhaps this child could be yours?" he snaps. "I mean, mother could get pregnant by humans as well and you were with him last. Didn't you ever stop to think how your indifference is making him feel?"

"That child is not mine," Sasuke scoffs.

"And if it is? You can't take back the things you say," Ryo growls. "If the child is yours… do you honestly think mother will want to keep it if he thinks for one second that it'll disrupt your life?"

"Obviously he keeps it, no matter whose it is," Sasuke rolls his eyes. "You're standing right here before me."

"I never said I was mother's first child," Ryo points out with a hiss.

"… What?"

"Ryo, don't," Rei pleads.

"You shouldn't tell him," Ember begs.

"He should know," Ryo scoffs. "It's going to happen no matter what if it's meant to."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto questions.

"After the child is born, you'll try to tell Sasuke it belongs to him… but he'll refuse it. You'll get desperate and try to reason with him, but your argument will escalate… as they always do. During the fight, he'll lash out… but the hit won't hurt _you_," Ryo informs with a sickening satisfaction.

"It won't?" Naruto says in relief. "Well that's good."

"I said it won't hurt _you_, I didn't say someone isn't going to die."

"… What happens?"

"The thing that tears you two apart for good," Ryo smirks. "This is why I've been trying to keep you away from each other… eventually; you'll kill mother … just not on the outside. After the baby is born, you'll kill him on the inside… he'll wish you were dead."

"I would never…"

"Hurt him? Oh, but you do. I've been trying to tell you that, but you don't want to listen to me. I told you he'd be better off without you, without you his first child would never have been _murdered_."

"Ryo, you shouldn't talk like that!" Rei shouts.

"Yeah, you don't know anything! Mother said it was an accident!" Ember yells.

"You forget, I can feel the pain and regret flowing through mother when she says anything about it… I know she's just pretending and I know she blames him."

"That's enough," Naruto whispers angrily. "I don't think I want any visitors at the moment, thanks for coming anyway."

"I'll take the kids," Kakashi says smartly. "Come with papa kids."

"Later… father," Ryo smirks meanly.

"Zen, please go with your grandfather," Sasuke murmurs. "I'll play with you tomorrow."

Zen pouts, but follows Kakashi out of the room. Naruto isn't looking at Sasuke, so he starts out as well.

"Sasuke," Naruto says softly.

"Yeah?"

"Would you believe me if I said it was yours?"

"I… I don't know. I could say yes now, but my reaction in the future may differ and I don't want to lie to you."

"I… think it is," Naruto says. "I've thought about the timing and… it's just not possible for it to be anyone else."

"How come?"

"I was dominant on both occasions," Naruto shrugs. "I don't do so often, but… I find that I'm really only submissive with you."

"So… It really is mine?"

Naruto nods quietly, staring at his toes as Sasuke moves over to sit beside him. The young Uchiha sighs and takes Naruto's hand in his, squeezing lightly and laying his head on the bed beside him. Naruto closes his eyes and rests with Sasuke beside him.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-Teme," Naruto purrs.

"Dobe..?"

"Yes?"

"If I'm ever abusive to you… put me in my place," Sasuke mutters.

"Don't worry, I won't hesitate to."

"Good… Goodnight."

Ryo wakes in the small one bedroom apartment that belongs to his grandfather, searching the area for everyone and finding them all accounted for. Kakashi is reading a book while making breakfast, though not very good. He sighs and takes the pan away from him, directing his gaze to the burnt breakfast when given a quizzical look.

"You really shouldn't read and cook at the same time, you'll burn your house down," Ryo sighs.

"I'm a perfectly trained shinobi, just because I can't cook doesn't mean my reading effects my…"

"No… you literally burn your house down," Ryo informs. "A few months from now. It's mother's favorite story. The Hokage bans you from reading your precious book and you have to live with Jaraiya for a month until you find a new place… keeping in mind that you aren't allowed to read his books anymore."

"Unfair," Kakashi gasps. "That woman is sadistic."

"It was my mother's idea," Ryo smirks.

"Well… that explains it."

"I'd advise you to stop multi-tasking where your book is concerned," Ryo chuckles. "I'll make breakfast today, mother taught me how to cook."

"Can I ask you something?" Kakashi wonders.

"Can I stop you?"

"Why do you hate Sasuke so much?"

"He _murdered_ my big brother, why shouldn't I hate him?"

"I'm certain he's just as dead inside as Naruto is," Kakashi informs.

"No… I feel nothing within him."

"That was probably the last straw for him," the silver haired Jounin sighs sadly. "He finally shattered completely… I hoped that day would never come."

"So why treat mother so badly?"

"He probably thinks giving Naruto so many children will eventually make up for the one he lost," Kakashi frowns thoughtfully. "He's always tried to make up for his mistakes, but that one's a pretty _big_ mistake."

"No kidding."

"He's not a bad person, Ryo, he just isn't a very _wise_ person," Kakashi tries to reason. "I suppose that would be my fault. I should've taken him under my wing the minute after he was born, but I foolishly allowed his mother to raise him. Now I'm unable to take up my parental rights, as they've been stripped from me by the Third and will remain so until Sasuke's seal breaks."

"He only marked my mother out of guilt, you know," Ryo mumbles angrily. "Guilt from the way my mother was completely shattered after it happened… she never smiled again… not once. Even her children never get to see her smile, just fake smiles that never reach her eyes."

"I'm sorry things turned out so badly for you, but Sasuke's youth wasn't a picnic either," Kakashi sighs. "I really shouldn't be telling you this at all, but I think perhaps at least _you_ need to hear it."

Ryo looks over to Kakashi curiously as he lowers his voice, checking to make certain the others are asleep.

"This story begins long ago, at the beginning of time. It was then that a powerful demon walked the barren earth spreading life… and death. All demons are descendants of this one demon, but not by blood… he was like Mother Earth and Father Time rolled into one. His name was Yin, the balance of the world… of all things living and dead.

He created a mate called Yang, a woman so beautiful she put the oceans and skies to shame. He put into her all the goodness and love he held, leaving only enough for himself to love her. Eventually, he went insane and she forced him into an eternal sleep, for he could not die. She split up his genetics and entrusted them to two clans, Hatake and Uchiha, hoping he would gain the emotion he lost through time. Then she, too, went to sleep after entrusting Kyuubi with her body. Kyuubi took half her genetics and gave the other half to the Uzumaki clan for safe keeping. Within these four clans, the dormant power of the balance lies.

The Uchiha clan, tainted with ambition and a lust for power, sought to make a deal with Yin. They promised a worthy child for his awakening in exchange for the Sharingan he possessed, but Yin knew better and put limitations on the bloodline limit. Eventually it would make them go blind unless they kept their end of the deal, so they started to breed powerful females to demons with outstanding lineage. None of the children were strong enough to survive the opposing elements within them, but I only received one element and was discarded. My father picked me up and took care of me.

Sasuke was conceived on a mission I partook in with his mother, as she was hit with a strange drug and I was forced to… ahem… you know. Anyway, after his birth, his seal was placed by Nori and he was forced into a human form. My parental rights were taken from me and Sasuke was kept from me by a jealous human. I watched over him, Nori constantly trying to dispose of him. Locking him in freezers, throwing him in lakes, setting his crib on fire… nothing was too extreme."

"He survived all that?"

"Yes, but his memories have been suppressed… though the feeling of those memories remains as a ghost," Kakashi sighs. "After Nori finally learned that Sasuke had gained what the Uchiha clan had been trying to get, he got scared and tried to control Sasuke through _other_ methods."

"What kind of methods?"

"… Physical abuse, rape… that sort of thing," Kakashi informs quietly. "For three years he put up with such things, finally breaking down when he came home to his entire clan slaughtered by his older brother."

"What?"

"Itachi killed the entire clan under my order, as they were going to kill Sasuke and he is my only child. Such an act would've started a war with which the world had never seen, as snow leopards are extremely over protective of their cubs. Itachi could choose his clan or the village, so he chose his clan and thought to give them death at his sword instead of a demon's claws."

"That's why he regretted killing Itachi?"

"He must've killed him before his seal broke, or he would've remembered the reason for which it was done. The breaking of the seal and the surfacing of all those memories must've finally broke Sasuke's mind, what with having to deal with almost killing Naruto more than once and running off with Orochimaru for more power," Kakashi shakes his head. "Like I said, he's not a bad person but he's not a wise person either."

"Why didn't he ever tell anyone?"

"Sasuke is very sensitive, though no one could guess it. Only Naruto knows his true nature, as they were literally made for one another."

Ryo sighs and goes back to cooking breakfast, a little regretful he treated his father so poorly in the future.

"I was his favorite," he remarks quietly. "He spent the most time with me, taught me himself, and talked to me more than the others… I really never noticed until now. Come to think of it… he would even ask me how mother was doing daily, but I would never tell him… I would never talk to him."

"Sasuke has always wanted a son and you are his chance to make up for past mistakes," Kakashi muses. "Sasuke, himself, was his mother's second son and for the longest time he believed himself to be her husband's second son as well… but he was my first. He probably saw himself reflected in you, so tried to give you the attention and encouragement he so longed for from his own father."

"But he feels _nothing_," Ryo frowns. "He's an absolute _void_!"

"Sasuke has suffered heavy depression since he was eight, Ryo, you can't expect him to get over it so easily… especially with it growing in strength everyday. Naruto is the only reason he hasn't resorted to self destructive methods of dealing with it," Kakashi sighs. "After all, he did cut for a while before he turned twelve and met Naruto."

"… Seriously?"

"Yes, but don't tell him I told you that."

"In the future he's so perfect and everyone thinks he's the center of everything, leaving mother to be the garbage he drags around with him," the snowy haired teen growls. "They treat her horribly, angry that she moved to Shadow with us because of father. They just couldn't exist in the same village anymore."

"Naruto… leaves Konoha?" Kakashi inquires in disbelief.

"Yes… after my big brother's death. They go about a month without talking to each other after father marks mother in guilt, and then father stops by without warning. Aunt Sakura says he raped her to get her pregnant with me, and that's when he started abusing her… because she wouldn't submit to him when he wanted her."

"Why do you keep calling Naruto a 'her'?"

"Because after father marked mother, he bound her bloodline limit and forced him into a female form… she can never be male again until he releases the seal. It's also easier for him to dominate her in that form, as she's built for speed and not strength."

Kakashi stops suddenly and looks to his door, surprised to see Sasuke there. Obviously he heard a good portion of their conversation, unable to soak up the fact that he would do such things with Naruto.

"I… I just came by… to pick up the kids," Sasuke whispers. "I'm sorry if I interrupted…"

"Ma, ma, you didn't," Kakashi smiles. "I was just making breakfast and Ryo took over so I didn't burn the house down… Apparently, I do that in the future."

"I thought they'd like to see their mom," Sasuke remarks. "I can leave them here, if they'd rather stay with you."

"How about I take the younger kids and meet you up at the hospital?" Kakashi wonders. "They need to eat, they're still growing. Ryo can go with you, though."

Ryo nods quietly and follows Sasuke, though the young Uchiha looks highly uncomfortable.

"… I don't want to be that kind of person," Sasuke mutters. "So, Naruto and I talked last night."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, the kid's mine and we're still debating what to do about it," Sasuke sighs. "Whether or not to get together… he's rather adamant on the idea of no marks, so I thought maybe I could satisfy him in a rather unconventional way… if you'll help me?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Ryo smirks.

"Follow me."

They meander through the market place, searching around until Sasuke sees the shop he never thought he'd be visiting… the jewelry shop. Ryo stops curiously, glancing to his future father to see if any emotion is going through him. He can feel fear and worry, anxiety and nervousness, doubt and a hint of excitement and fatherly pride.

"Why are we here?" Ryo wonders.

"I'm going to ask Naruto to marry me," Sasuke smirks. "It's a foolish human tradition to him, but a ring can be taken back… unlike a mark. I figure we should be bound in one of the two ways, so I've come to pick out a ring for him."

"You're not joking? You're seriously compromising?"

"Of course I am," Sasuke smirks. "I only make rash decisions that might have unbearable consequences on missions or split second moments following mind numbing events… I've been trying to work on that."

They search for the ring that would best suit Naruto, choosing a gold fox curled around a nice sized diamond and putting it on a gold chain. Ryo is looking at the ring curiously, stopping to read the inscription on the inside.

"The light within my darkness?" Ryo murmurs. "What's that?"

"He'll understand," Sasuke smiles minutely.

Ryo is taken aback by the smile, as he's never seen his father smile like that, but he notices that it's gone just as quickly. They hurry to the hospital to find that Kakashi has already arrived with the other children and their friends are there as well.

"Hey, Dobe," Sasuke smirks. "I brought you a present."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did and Ryo helped pick it out."

"Oh, what is it? I love surprises, can I have it now?" Naruto says excitedly.

Sasuke tosses a little black box to him, ignoring the curious gazes from the others and waiting as Naruto opens the box hurriedly. He pulls a gold chain from the box, almost passing out at the sight of the ring at the bottom.

"There's something written on the inside," Ryo says helpfully. "I didn't get it, but father said you would."

Naruto reads the inscription and smiles widely, looking to Sasuke with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What's this?" he asks in humor.

"A compromise," Sasuke shrugs. "I swear, as long as you wear that ring…"

"And admit to being your significant other," Ryo helps.

"And admit to being my significant other… I will never mark you unless you ask me to, or your life is in danger and that's the only way I can think of to save it."

"Is this your extremely fucked up way of proposing?" Naruto questions tilting his head to one side.

"Uh… yeah."

"… Can I get that vow in writing?" Naruto muses before answering. "Because I'm not doing anything until I get that in writing for future reference and insurance."

"Sure, I guess," Sasuke shrugs.

"Now, Sasuke-Teme, you know a human marriage puts both people on equal terms… right?" Naruto inquires once more. "Do you think you can handle having me as an equal instead of your submissive?"

"I think I can handle it, Naruto. As far as I'm concerned this won't be any different from everyday life… uh… except for the absence of dating and probably being nice to you more often."

"I definitely want that vow in writing," Naruto glares. "But… I'll accept your compromise. Only because you're my best friend… and you remembered that sappy thing I said when you came home."

"How could I forget?" Sasuke smirks.

"Oh my god! Naruto and Sasuke are getting married?" Ino shrieks.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighs.

"Fox-face, does your baby's daddy know about this?" Kiba howls with laughter.

"Yes, I do."

Everyone shuts up, trying to digest that little bit of information. Zen tugs on Sasuke's pant leg, trying to get his attention. Sasuke looks down and Zen pouts sadly, waving goodbye to his future father.

"Oh, Zen," Sasuke sighs. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk in the future, I was blind to what I have and I promise things will be better from now on. Girls, I want you to take care of Zen… he's a bit too troublesome for Ryo alone. And, Ryo… I hope we can be on better terms later in your life."

"I think I finally understand where you're coming from," Ryo smirks. "I'll try and patch things up when I get home."

"Bye, mom! Bye, dad! Bye, dad!" the Inuzuka twins wave running over to the Hatake kids.

"Later, mom, work on your temper! See you, dad, remember… emotions are like paint, all different colors!" Sandra chuckles.

"Later, mom! Bye, dad!" Shikamaru's twins remark lazily.

Zen's shadow envelopes them, taking them back to their own time and leaving Naruto and Sasuke to deal with their relationship on their own. Naruto still has two days left to carry; as life grows faster within him than outside him… he is a demon of life after all. Sasuke uses that time to get the nursery in his own home ready, getting a room ready for Naruto as well since he knows his little blonde won't be too persuaded to share his bed anytime soon. At the end of the two days, Naruto goes into labor. He changes into his female form to help the process, giving birth to a beautiful baby boy with large blue eyes and white hair. Sasuke stares at the baby in question, taking in the features curiously.

"Are you sure those kids were mine? I mean, Ember I can understand… even Zen and possibly Rei… but Ryo and this one… where'd all this white hair come from?"

"Sasuke!"

"It came from my side," Kakashi smirks. "I'm a snow leopard and they're usually born with white hair, so it's only natural your children would have it as well."

"Oh, well then… I guess that makes sense," Sasuke shrugs. "So… what will we call you?"

"Neko," Naruto grins. "Uchiha Neko."

"No," Sasuke frowns. "What about… Hatake Neko?"

Kakashi looks to Sasuke in surprise, but smiles affectionately when the youth smirks at him. That single act telling the older shinobi that Sasuke understands that Kakashi is his father… and this is his way of accepting that fact.


End file.
